First Love
by Rittie
Summary: Father says first love's never last and are bound to fail. Maybe he was right. / sad NaruHina, one-sided NaruSaku, SasuHina friendship, supportive!Hanabi, RTN-ish!Hinata /


**So I decided to write another NaruHina drabble ... guess the episode got me pumped XD And yeah NaruSucktards stay away. I don't feel like dealing with your fillers today. Now than, in case you haven't clicked the back button already, enjoy! :)**

**Warning: **This Hinata is the same Hinata as in the anime. But she came out of her shell after the war so she acts more like RTN Hinata (except the clothes and make-up part)

* * *

_First Love_

* * *

"Naruto-kun?"

Hinata found him on his team's training grounds. It was a month after the war has ended, the dead were still being mourned, the injuried were still treated, and Konoha itself was, once again, being rebuild. Aside from all those problems, the world was trying to move on while at the same time honor their losses. If anyone made a visit to Konoha, these days he or she would only see black. All the citizens (not just Konoha ones) wore black. Hinata herself was dressed in a black summer dress, her mourning obvious. The war had hit her father hard. He had locked himself into his room, pleading his brother and Neji for forgiveness. As a matter of fact, the Hyuuga heiress wasn't sure how she kept her little sister from doing the same.

"Are you alright?" she asked timidly, as she took a seat beside him, folding her dress neatly as she did. "Did s-something happen?" she was amazed that she didn't blush or stutter around him anymore. At least not as much as she used to when she was younger. Did it mean that her love for Naruto was going away? Looking up at his sad face, Hinata knew it didn't. It wasn't healthy... to stick with one's first love. Her father always claimed how first love's never lasted (even through he still didn't try to find them a step-mother) and that she should simply give up on "that boy" while she was still in her able years.

"Hinata?" the blonde beside her finally answered with a question of his own. "Well... I guess it was nothing that I shouldn't have expected. Guess a small part of me foolishly hoped that she meant it back than..."

The Hyuuga didn't need to ask what he meant. She knew all too well what happened in the Land Of Iron not that long ago, when Sakura confessed to Naruto. For whatever reason, she seeked out Hinata as soon as she came back to apologize, telling her that she hadn't really meant it and was only trying to stop him from going after Sasuke. Hinata remembered oh so well how she wanted to hurt the pinkette right than and there. For whatever purpose she had done it, Sakura had no right to hurt Naruto's feelings like that. If she had been a bolder person, she probably would have told her that. But all she had managed to say in answer was more mumbling. Did her shyness make her any less of a kunoichi? Were Ino and Sakura right when they said that she had to be more assertive? Well if being more forward meant hurting Naruto's feelings and acting like she owned the place whenever she went to, Hinata would rather stay shy and silent. After all, being ignored was way better than being called the names that she heard the older people call Sakura and Ino. And, of course, there was that one time when a civilian made a move on Sakura, his excuse had been that she reminded him of a slut that he could always find on the street. Musing as she was, Hinata didn't realize that Naruto had been speaking.

"Naruto-kun... I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Oh... so even you don't listen to me anymore..." he mumbled, looking ashen as he stared down at his hands. Hinata frowned and put a hand over his. Surprised at the not-like-Hinata move, Naruto looked up at her as she took one of his hands and held it in her own.

"I was too occupied in my thoughts... I'm sorry." she nodded. "But you shouldn't let her get to you like that Naruto-kun! She always does!"

"W-what?" Naruto stared at her gaping.

"Did you 'forget' how she always cheered on Sasuke and cursed you when we were younger? Because I didn't!" Hinata had a fierce look in her eyes as she stared into his own blue ones. "She treated you like mud under her shoes Naruto-kun! No, she treated mud better than you!" she squeezed his hand. "How can you love someone like that?" _What does she have that I don't..._

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto kept staring at her. "I..."

"No, don't say it." Hinata said smoothly as she let go of his hand and stood up, smothering down her dress. "I now know that you like pain. What other reason must there be if you allow her to hit you all the time? I Know that you could easily make her stop if you wanted to... but I don't really care anymore... **Naruto.**" she paused as Naruto stood up as well, shocked that she actually dropped the -kun after his name. She never did that! "I won't let myself be hurt by you anymore! If you want to be with that abusive... **girl **... than so be it. But you better not talk to me anymore. Ever again. I won't feel any sympathy for you when your daughter starts hitting you whenever her mother does, or when your son gets hit with you despite being innocent in whatever idiotic thing you will do." taking a deep breath, the Hyuuga turned to face the entrance towards the field. "I won't **care**... goodbye, Naruto..."

With that she left as quickly as she could, not letting him speak at all.

**x o x**

"Hinata-onee-san." Hanabi spoke quietly as she styled her sisters hair, months after Hinata's outburst to Naruto on the training fields. "Are you sure you want to go through this? You barely know the person!"

"I don't know him at all, imoto." Hinata told her curtly. "Make sure you make the curls all nice and wavely... and that's the point. I don't know him. Not even a thing. That way, I won't be as hurt if he cheats on me." she laughed there. "Which he will do the very next day, no doubt about it. He is a Daimyo after all."

"But.." Hanabi stopped curling the hair for a bit to frown. "I thought you liked Naruto-san!"

"Not anymore." Hinata said simply. "I closed my heart to love." she looked up at Hanabi. "Promise me that at least you will marry out of love?"

"Nee-chan..." her little sister started.

"**Promise me.**" Hinata grabbed her hand, looking into her eyes fiercely. "Promise me that your feelings won't be played with for years like your onee-chan's were!"

"I p-promise..." the little girl mumbled as Hinata let go of her hand and faced the mirror again, Hanabi now decorating her hair. "Will you move to the Water Country, nee-chan?"

"My future husband demands so, so yes I will." Hinata spoke calmly. You couldn't even see a twinge of emotion on her cool face. "It's good. I won't have to see **them **around anymore. I will miss you and Sasuke-san through. He was a good friend." Indeed, during the past few months, Sasuke was the only one who knew of her arranged marriage outside of her family and they grew to be good friends. Hinata prayed for him to find happiness everyday. At least one of them deserved it.

"But nee-chan, they aren't together..." Hanabi frowned again at this new, cynical creature her sister had become. Hinata stood up, her beautiful kimono floushing with her movements as she turned to face her sister.

"I know." she said as a small smile formed on her lips. "She will never love him or see him as anything more than a friend."

_And Naruto... Naruto will always be my "the one who got away"... or... _

_... I'm sorry Naruto... I just can't anymore._

* * *

**That's all minna-san! Man I wrote a lot today O.o Anyways, it's still not NaruSuck so don't get your hopes up. If you liked this, please leave a review :)**


End file.
